


Frost Ace's Christmas

by LordHyper



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Sweet ass christmas gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vigilante of Sector Carina, Frost Ace, believed that he would be alone this Christmas, until a Jack Frost shows up. (Late present for cozycoffin; even later on AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Ace's Christmas

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own this, give credit to Atlus and (now) Sega for its settings and characters.

 **Author's Note:**  Merry Late Christmas, everyone! If you're one of my regular readers and if you're wondering when an update to one of my regular stories would be coming, please do not fret, an update to the War Against Giygas will be coming soon, and it'll be very long. As for this story, this isn't a story that I've chosen to write on a whim; rather, this is a Christmas present. This present is for my sweetheart, cozycoffin, who'll be getting a second story present soon due to having a birthday in about a week, that lucky, sweet goose. I hope you all enjoy this story!

* * *

**_FROST ACE'S CHRISTMAS_ **

* * *

Sector Carina.

The representation of human consumerism had adapted to holiday consumerism as Christmas Eve started to approach. The halls are decked with decorations and ornaments, and sales had popped up all over the place. Goodwill is present between everyone, demons and humans passing each other without a fight. The Powers did carols, the Apsaras at the sector's entrance is dressed up like Santa, and even the dark-alligned demons calmed down a bit. Truly, everybody is at peace...

...except for one.

Several floors up, a giant pile of horded junk stands, now decorated like a makeshift tree. Defiling the former domain of Horkos, a figure stood atop the materialistic mountain, heroically brooding.

"...I hee-wish I had someone to celebrate with, ho." said Frost Ace, looking down at the floor mournfully.

An unknown amount of time ago, many full moons passed, he was once a regular Jack Frost. He resided in a tribe of fellow Frosts, indirectly ruled by King Frosts that reside elsewhere. They were all closely-knit: the human definition of a family. Though many Jack Frosts were native to what the humans called Bootes, his "family" lived in Carina, which had easy access to luxuries.

"I'll be-hee, back!" he said on that fateful day, waving to his tribe that returned the gesture. He heard gossip from the area's natives - the humans had apparently arrived, and he wanted to see them.

He traversed up, from the region's dark depths, to the ground floor, and there, he saw them.

Pre-Ace Jack Frost saw the humans, all dressed in stylish yet very functional suits. Some of the more aggressive demons lunged at them; the humans took them down with swords, guns that could release magic, and demonic allies. The Jack Frost admired, in particular, a human who fought with hardened experience, whom other demons claimed was the one that beat the master of Bootes. He admired him, thinking he was cool, even cooler than his fellow humans.

However, he still wouldn't compare to Frost Ace, a folk hero passed down the generations. Legend has it, Frost Ace was a Jack Frost with an Ice Vest that acted justice upon the world; demons, humans, angels, it didn't matter who they were - if they committed a crime, Frost Ace would persecute them. A highly admirable figure. When he was younger, he wished for an Ice Vest, so that he could one day be like the hero.

The Jack Frost was soon satisfied, watching the humans march on as if it were a television drama; he needed to go home and tell his tribe all about them. He headed downstairs, bouncing down the halls, when he heard something...

"Sinful demons! Thou shalt not sway people with thou deceiving forms!"

A shiver went down Jack Frost's already cold spine.

His run slowed down to stealthy steps as he approached his home. There, he saw his fear confirmed.

There were angels roaming about - Powers, to be specific. Their red armor made the blood splattering on them indistinguishable, their spears raising and striking at will. Jack Frost looked at their victims...

...and to his horror, their victims were his fellow Jack Frosts. The angels, or, rather, to his eyes, demons, struck his fellows at random, some of them using a killing light to spirit some of them away. The Jack Frosts fought back viciously, freezing some of the Powers to death. One of his family members, one of his elders, wielded a weapon: the Frost Cannon, an ancestral weapon that shot powerful gusts of wind along with electricity. The weapon holder fired bolts of electricity, which spread across the holy demons, making him the most effective attacker.

The Powers, realizing that the holder of the Frost Cannon could easily slaughter them, ganged up on the Jack Frost, spears held up high. Suddenly, the Jack Frost was getting speared at all sides, mercilessly getting stabbed…

The spectator, unseen in the frenzy, chose to run for his life.

He came back about half an hour later. The halls were blood-splattered. There were tattered hats laying about. The bodies themselves were gone; perhaps devoured by other marauding demons, or taken by the angels.

The Jack Frost spent another half hour searching the floor for any of his family members in vain. He heard the whispers of other demons, of angels invading the area along with humans; the angels had been attacking any group they came across, whether they were demon or human, intent to kill - the Jack Frosts were just more pickings for their crusade. A group of Momunofu laughed, boasting about killing a bunch of Powers that came from the lower floors. The Jack Frost wondered if it were the same Powers that slaughtered his family; regardless, it was much too late for them.

He did not find any family members, but he did find one thing: the Frost Cannon. Being the last of his tribe, he took up the weapon, and he wandered into a room, where he would be safe.

Time passed. The Frost continued to mourn. Then, his funk was broken when the door opened.

It was one of the men in the cool suits - the one that carried a charismatic battle aura wherever he went, to be precise. The man looked at him through the helmet's eyes, perhaps wondering why a Jack Frost would be here. The Jack Frost tried to think of something to say. He thought of heroism, vengeance, vigilantes restoring justice to the mad world…

...and then he came up with something.

The Jack Frost now stands as a Frost Ace, having received an Ice Vest from the suited man. For the Ice Vest, he traded the Frost Cannon, sacrificing a relic of his tribe with the opportunity to avenge them. He was happy during the whole exchange; though, it was mostly faked, until he got the Ice Vest.

He fought Powers. He broke up fights. He stopped dark demons from roaming free. Yet now, in this merry time, there was nothing to do.

"Maybe I should hee-keep, patrolling ho." he said. He didn't want to spend Christmas if it would be all by his lonesome. To him, it would be better to keep marching on then to sit alone, sharing joy with no one.

He was about to make his leave to continue with his self-imposed duty, when the door suddenly starts to open. His mind briefly flashed back to when the man met him, though this time, it wasn't the human entering.

Instead, there stood another Jack Frost. The Frost Ace stared in wonder.

He wasn't a Jack Frost from his tribe, he could sense that. He clearly came from elsewhere.

"You're that superhero Jack Frost, right, ho?" asks the Jack Frost, eyes full of friendliness.

Frost Ace blinks. He then made a sparkling grin and says, "Why, yes I am! I am the almighty Frost Ace, ho!"

"Wow! You're really as cool as they say, ho!" says the Jack Frost, as if he were a child that had met his idol for the first time.

For the first time in a long time, the Frost Ace feels at home - perhaps seeing another Jack Frost had that effect. "I assume you want my autograph? I can take time out to give you one, for that's what heroes do, ho!"

The other bashfully shakes his head. "No, actually. I was wondering... could you spend the holidays where I live, ho?"

The question honestly surprised Frost Ace. Normally, people would ask for autographs, about his lifestyle, and how he managed to rise to power - never an invitation.

"Spend the holidays where you live, ho?"

"Yeah! I'm actually inviting all the other Jacks here in, um, what did the humans call this place?"

"The Schwartzelt?"

"Yes, that's it! I'm inviting the other Jacks home - except for the King, hee-he is a killjoy at parties. I thought it'd be great to invite my cousins home, ho!" answers the blue-capped demon. He coughs awkwardly. "I know that you're busy being a hero and all, but it'd be really neat if you came, ho."

The words come out of Frost Ace's mouth, surprising even himself. "That'd sound nice."

* * *

They leave Carina, traversing through the plasma walls that separates the realms. Frost Ace acted as a bodyguard to his normal counterpart as they went, heroic, protective instinct calling him to protect the Jack Frost; although, he himself was unsure whether he was protecting him out of instinct, or because he was another Jack Frost - as if to make up for the fact that he had run out on his bretheren in the midst of the slaughter.

They reach the embodiment of human depravity, Bootes, the red-light slum with a giant, opulent building towering over all; the vested hero never went into Bootes, despite the depraved crimes that go on within, as he was much too focused on the problems in Carina. The place is where Jack Frosts are native to - which led to the Frost Ace being surprised when the Jack Frost continued on.

"I thought this is your home?" he asks.

"It used to hee-be. This man introduced me to this fairy sanctuary, and I've been living there ever since, ho." explains Jack Frost.

Frost Ace briefly wondered whether it was the same human who had gifted him with the vest. He then blew it off as nonsense. One man can't possibly do all these great deeds by himself.

They continue walking and walking, Frost Ace occasionally batting away people that wished to fight. Eventually, they reach what looks like a freezing cave system, the outer shell of humanity's war making (and admittedly a place that was more natural for Jack Frosts to be in). The Jack Frost eagerly runs to the deeper caves, practically skipping there, Frost Ace following after him.

They enter a large, icy complex of connected caves, like it was one big house. In the first room, which would be a mansion's foyer, a High Pixie fluttered. The stronger Pixie variation waves at the Jack Frost, "Hey! You're finally back!" she glances at his armored counterpart. "Another guest? Hm, he looks like a Fairy."

"I am no longer a member of the Fairy race, ma'm!" he instinctively throws up a heroic pose. "I am Frost Ace, defender of justice, ho!"

"Oh, that's a shame! It'd be neat to have some sort of police officer around to beat back the mean demons on the lower floors... still, nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy yourself!"

The High Pixie smiles, and the Frost Ace couldn't help but smile back - the good will of the Fairy race is infectious. Jack Frost grabs his hand, impatiently yanking him to another room.

The cave he brought him to was full of holiday cheer. Several decorations were on the walls (though not to extent of Carina's) and a tree (most likely pulled from where the King Frosts ruled) stood proudly in the middle of the room, a glowing piece of forma placed as the star on top. The place smelled of sweets, which beat back the smell of smoke that came from a flame within a hole that had been dug in the room's back wall, a makeshift fireplace.

Sitting in front of the fire and strengthening it was a Pyro Jack. The flame based fairy turns his head and tips his hat at the visitors. "Hey, you're that Frost Ace guy." He looks back at the fire and then back to Frost Ace, a grin on his face. "Think fast, ho!"

Suddenly, the Pyro Jack stretches out his arm, pointing his lantern toward Frost Ace, magical fire bursting from it. Though the vigilante was shocked, he did not move; the flames, upon reaching him, stopped, and like a car doing a u-turn, fires back toward its owner.

The Pyro Jack laughs, taking it in stride. "Wow, you really can dee-flect fire! ...Hey, how can you do that with an Ice Vest, ho?"

Frost Ace admittedly didn't have an answer to that.

"Hee, sorry for doing that, I wanted to test it out. You're really as cool as they say, ho!"

Now the Frost Ace is admittedly bashful, being surrounded by fellow Jacks that admired him.

"You reflect fire too? Welcome to the club, ho!" Something stirs behind the Christmas tree. Then, stepping out from behind, was a Black Frost. This Jack Frost variation is a hulking creature, made of both darkness and cheerfulness. Frost Ace heard of Black Frosts - they were powerful creatures, that, with the right skill set, could possibly do damage that reached four digits (whatever that meant), which rivaled the powerful heroism of Frost Ace.

The dark titan makes a frendly smile while holding a gingerbread house. Truly terrifying.

"Hope you like gingerbread, because that's all we're eating, ho!" says Black Frost.

"Smells good - place it in front of the fire, ho!" commands Jack Frost.

"I'll take it!" Pyro Jack volunteers. He took the gingerbread house (ominously licking his lips), placing the cold treat in front of the fire to warm it up.

Suddenly, a slamming noise is heard outside, making the heads of the Jacks to turn (allowing Pyro Jack the chance to nibble some of the dessert). Then, the door opens. A creature carrying a mountain of presents entered and promptly drops them, revealing its appearance, which prompted a gasp from Frost Ace.

At first glance, Frost Ace thought it was one of the exploring humans, as it bore their special outfit - perhaps it was even the enigmatic man. Then, it quickly occurs to him that the armored creature was not human, for it was much too short. Furthermore, the creature's helmet had the characteristics of a Jack Frost; clearly, it was another Jack Frost of the Schwarzwelt.

However, despite that, Frost Ace did not recognize him."Who is he?" he asked Jack Frost.

"That's Demonee-ho, a Jack Frost created through this cool password system the humans came up with." he answers.

Demonee-ho takes notice of Frost Ace. "You there, soldier! Are you Frost Ace?" he barks out harshly, while saying it in the voice of a typical Jack Frost.

Without feeling intimidated, he nodded, adding, "You look pretty cool, ho."

For a moment, Demonee-ho stared at the other armored Jack Frost. Then, he laughs. "Soldier, I thank you for the compliment! I hee-hear that you act as an enforcer, right? Well, consider me as backup when you hee-need it, ho!"

"Back up? You're willing to help me?"

"Yes - we are armored comrades in a way. With us working together, crime will wish that it never existed, ho!" he says. He pulled out his weapon - a machine gun - finger on the trigger. "I swear, we can and will unscrew the heads of these hee-hos and hee-ho down their-"

"Hee-hey, cut it out!" says Jack Frost, who was bending over and gathering the presents that Demonee-ho had dropped. "Help me put these under the tree!"

Though the question was posed to Demonee-ho, Frost Ace chose to help them out, feeling an obligation to do so. He picked up some of the presents - all of varying weights and sizes - and starts bringing them toward the tree. Curious about which present went to who, he looks at the tags.

Then, to his shock, he saw that one of the parcels is addressed to him.

An abrupt memory came to mind, nearly making him drop the presents.

A long time ago, in a land separate from the Schwarzwelt, he had a Christmas party with his family. It was exclusively an affair for regular Jack Frosts, yet the guest list was extensive. Food was served and presents were exchanged: Beads, Chakra Drops, even Mirrors were exchanged in the gift giving frenzy. He remembered a gift he got: a Chakra Pot, a rare delicacy and valuable magic enabler; he served it with cake, and it was shared among his closest tribe mates, all of them delighting at the deliciousness-

"Are you okay?" asks Jack Frost, who was wondering why his hero was standing in the middle of the room, staring into nothing in particular.

Frost Ace snaps out of his nostalgic stupor. He looked at his present (an average box that seemed to weigh more than clothes, thankfully) then back to his host and quietly asks, "You got a present... for me...?"

Jack Frost does his trademark, fanged grin. "Of course! You're still a Jack Frost on the inside, so I consider you as family, ho!"

"Yeah!" Black Frost chips in. "Besides, you deserve a reward for spreading love and justice, ho!"

The Frost Ace feels something warm deep down, something stereotypical - happiness. He smiled as the feeling crawls out from his depths and engulfs him. He honestly hadn't felt this happy since his tribe was around.

The present could have been anything. The present could have been the newest gaming system. The present could have been a sweater. The present could have been a rock. To him, he didn't care what the present could have been.

To him, just being there was good enough.

"Is this all?" Pyro Jack says. "Where's Raiho? Ripper?"

"They didn't cross over to this world." says Jack Frost, feeling a bit disappointed. "...but we have everyone we can get - except King Frost, but forget him, ho!"

"So, what are we going to do?' asks Frost Ace, "It won't officially be Christmas until a few hours, so how will we pass the time, ho?"

Demonee-ho walks over to the pile of packages he got, now sitting under the Christmas tree, and pulls out an unwrapped box: a board game called Dokapon Kingdom. "We're playing a little war game! We will backstab each other like spies until one of us stands over the others, the best soldier, ho!"

"Unlike the video game, more than five people can play, ho!" says Black Frost, sitting down on the floor as the most recent Jack Frost variation started to open the game's box.

Pyro Jack flew over next to his bigger cousin, and he was joined up with Jack Frost, forming four fifths of a circle around the game board. He turns to look at his upgraded, heroic cousin and asks, "Come on, join in!"

He does a happy nod. "Sure, just warning you though: if you try anything villainous, I'll be taking you out of the game, ho!"

So he sat, the game starting. Surrounded by a gathering of other Frosts, the room gradually warming up through its fireplace, presents under a tree - at least one of them saved for him, a house of gingerbread waiting to be devoured, Frost Ace felt at peace.

He hadn't truly felt peace ever since he became the dark hero he is today.

* * *

**_MISSION END_ **

**Author's Note** : Demonee-ho's characterization was based around the one that you faced off against in that simulation mission in IV - he's definitely one of my favorite demons. I had fun writing this, and I'm happy that I finally got to write a MegaTen story!

To other MegaTen fans, by the way, a bunch of ATLUS games went on sale for the 3DS eShop! ...Too bad that it's down. Hopefully, the sale will still be going on when the shop returns.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story. If you have any gripes like inaccuracies, please tell me about it. So, I hope you all have a nice day, eating leftovers from a Christmas feast, enjoying your presents, etc, and we'll see each other again the next time I write something dumb!

...

(I hope you enjoyed this too, Coffin dear. +u+)


End file.
